Never Stop Fighting
by Persona Rain
Summary: Stoic, Hiccup's father, thinks about what he wanted from and for Hiccup and about what he got. And what he finally decides what he wants Hiccup to do.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished watching How To Train Your Dragon in Orchestra and loved it. =D And as I watched the scene where Toothless is spitting lightning at the big dragon I thought of this.

As I watch my son fly into battle with the largest and most dangerous dragon I have ever seen, I honestly don't know how I feel.

I want to feel proud of him for being brave.

I want to be angry at him for being so reckless.

But finally I decide I just want him to be okay.

I know I've been too protective of him, but I can't help it. He is accident and danger-prone, my only son, and I love him more than anything else.

And that love is why I am letting him ride off on the back on a dragon, a Vikings greatest enemy, to fight the Queen of all Killers against almost all of my judgment.

I wanted him to hunt and kill dragons because I not only thought was what he wanted but also because I wanted him to be normal. To be a brave Viking that would make dragons quake in fear! But that was not what he became.

Instead I disowned him for befriending a dragon, but now I can only pray that the same dragon will not let him die.

And as I watch the battle rage I find myself looking for that next flash of lightning that will reveal that horrible silhouette. Because I know that with that next flash of lightning will come the knowledge that my son is alive. That he is still fighting for what he thinks, no, _knows_, is right.

And I know that he will never stop fighting and push his dreams away again. And I will never try to make him again.

It's really short but I actually like it. I was gonna right another chapter about after the battle when Hiccup wakes up, but I'm not sure. I still might but it's not too likely. I really liked the ending. Review and you might change my mind! =D

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

For Annabeth The Unicorn and httydluver13! Also thank you to SkyHighFan for adding my little story to their favorites! You guys rock!

Even after the resident doctor of our village said he would be okay, I still worried about Hiccup. What if he never woke up? What if he could never cope with his fake leg? What if he could never fly again, and became depressed?

No one else had these worries. They were too overjoyed at not having to fight with the dragons.

Of course they couldn't wait for him to wake up so they could thank him, but they didn't worry about him _not _waking up.

The only one that seemed to share my fears was Astrid. She sat nest to Hiccup's bed for hours at a time, waiting for him to open his eyes. Whenever she wasn't she was flying on the back of a dragon.

Then all my worries were gone when he woke up and started to fly with his friends. Human and dragon.

They flew all day, and now I watch Hiccup fly with Toothless all by himself in the middle of the night.

I will probably never fly with a dragon. My hate and fear of them is too strong and my mind too old to change. But I won't stop him from flying if that is what he wants.

I know he doesn't have to come down if he doesn't want to. That dragon would probably fly him to the end of the Earth if he asked. He could fly forever and never come stop.

Even as I think this I know that even if he doesn't have to, he'll come back down. If he had wanted to leave he would have flown away already.

No matter how high or how far he flies away, he'll always come back. And I'll be here waiting for him when he does. Because that's what a father should do.

"I'm proud of you, son." I whisper to the wind, and I know that he hears me, as he turns his head and smiles.

I walk back inside and make two cups and a large bowl of hot chocolate for me and my family.

I couldn't stop the hot chocolate scene. =D I hope everyone likes it! If you have a request for a character's thoughts in a specific scene or anything tell me and I'll try to do it! Thanks to everyone that read! Review please!


End file.
